


【97】当你厨的偶像全是非人类

by mistcity94



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94
Summary: *没头没尾的沙雕短篇，全是私设。*T3全员天使，I7全员恶魔，总之全员人外就对了。*和原作是没有什么关联的平行世界，OOC到姥姥家。
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 5





	【97】当你厨的偶像全是非人类

白色情人节歌会的后台，已经结束演出的九条天正拿着喝了一半的矿泉水瓶面无表情地盯着电视机屏幕，此时他周身环绕的低气压显而易见，具象化的表现却变成了整个休息室内都充斥着谜一般的圣光。如果有不知情的人恰好路过，他们估计会惊讶于Trigger的休息室连隔着门缝都能看到一片光耀普照。

这次节目办得还算顺利，作为偶像业界楷模的Trigger今天也一如既往地为观众呈现了最精湛的表演，在他们之后，Re：Vale、ZOOL也都已经陆续出场。而此时电视屏幕的下方闪现出了之后的演出名单，下一场的表演组合正好是IDOLiSH7。

同样正在看着电视转播的十龙之介坐在沙发上意会地取出了墨镜，而本想闭目养神的八乙女乐也自然地掏出眼罩盖住了自己的眼睛。他们显然是根本不想理会自家有如白炽灯一样的Center的反应，或者说也早就习惯到不能再习惯了。

“下面有请拥有如恶魔般的魅惑外表，却在传递活力与元气的七人，即将俘获你的内心的新生代组合——IDOLiSH7登场！”

“……魅惑？”

啪，八乙女乐清晰地听到了正在自言自语地某人捏碎矿泉水瓶的声音。他稍微移开眼罩对十龙之介使了一个眼神，十龙之介耸了耸肩，顺手又苦笑着把另一副墨镜递给了他，两人大致用手势比划了一下，默契地戴着墨镜端坐在了沙发边。

电视转播屏幕上浮现出气雾效果和七彩的颜色，毫无疑问是IDOLiSH7去年的最热门的曲目《Mr.AFFECTiON》。

七位演出者陆续从黑暗中走出，浮夸的翼翅、角还有尾巴，配合样式和原曲MV完全不一样的，而是重新制作的打歌服显得格外帅气炫酷。舞台正中的红发Center张着两片赤红色的飞鸟羽翅，一边完成自己的声部一边微笑着对电视镜头伸出了手。

“这……他们居然……”

看着电视转播的场景，八乙女乐觉得自己眼珠子都快被瞪出来了，之后他耳边又是“咔”的一声，他们家的Center这次无意间捏断了电视遥控器。

八乙女乐和十龙之介脸上开始滴汗，隔着墙壁他们似乎都能听到现场粉丝的欢声雷动，以至于后台的工作人员都忍不住在休息室的门外议论纷纷。

“IDOiSH7这次好厉害啊！全团都是恶魔的造型，翅膀、尾巴和角都像真的一样！”

这就是真的吧。

“七个人都是恶魔的设定，哈哈，和《Mr.AFFECTiON》这首曲子配合起来简直是太惊艳了！”

不，这个不是设定啊？

“简直就像七宗罪的魔王呢，表演效果要比之前在BorW的那次还要有魄力，I7真是太有创意了。”

所以说他们七个真的就是本人……

简直离谱有没有，二十一世纪的日本人居然已经到了遇到来自地狱的恶魔在舞台上唱歌，这次哪怕是连翅膀、尾巴和角都不收起来，也完全不会感到违和甚至还能作为舞台设定坦然接受的地步了吗？

八乙女乐和十龙之介不约而同地看向自己面前那个浑身发光，似乎已经丝毫不再想去遮掩力量外泄的某Center，两人下意识地咽了一口口水。

傲慢、嫉妒、暴怒、暴食、贪婪、怠惰，好的，本来就全是老熟人了，现在那六个穿的也基本都是和他们的印象贴合的打歌服。

至于IDOLiSH7的Center，那位和他们这的Center关系非常不一般的魔王，那什么，爱欲……

红发的青年在挥舞羽翅舞蹈时，本就半敞的打歌服正好也向上翻飞，明显的腹肌和人鱼线正好被摄像机镜头捕捉，极低的裤腰差一点就能把该看的不该看的地方全都暴露无疑。

某种意义上，的确是暴露到很符合“爱欲”这个印象的打歌服。

感觉自己头顶即将跳出“危”字的Trigger另两人不忍直视地扶着墨镜别过头，同时在胸口画了一个十字。

上帝保佑啊，哦不，上帝大人现在也在当偶像……

“撒——旦——”

休息室内的光芒又亮了几分，Trigger的Center头顶上出现了转轮一样的光环，身后的四片浅红色羽翅也“哗”地一下张开，不知什么时候连原本属于天神本体的仲裁之剑都已经直接浮现在了他手里。

眼见着自家Center提着剑就想要打开休息室的大门，八乙女乐和十龙之介连忙上前拖住对方的双手和双脚，好去阻止他的行动。

“天，你要去哪里？这副模样出去会被工作人员发现我们的真实身份的！”

“Re：vale的休息室，关于陆的那个造型的事，我有些问题想要问撒旦。”

九条天显然没有听进八乙女乐的话，十龙之介连忙跟着劝说道：

“上帝大人和撒旦大人现在可是我们的大前辈啊？而且我们和地狱已经和平了三千多年了，天，你这样提着剑去找百前辈，恶魔们绝对会以为我们想和他们开战啊？”

作为偶像兢兢业业的男团组合Trigger有一个粉丝绝对不可能知道的秘闻，确切来说，是他们的真实身份并没有自己公开给大众的履历上写的那么简单——

“冷静一下啊天！你好歹之前和我们一样都是炽天使，现在也是智天使的位阶，算是听下我这个队长的话，不能再让人界陷入混乱了！”

“闭嘴，你这个无能天使长，原来天堂和地狱打仗的时候也没见你出过面吧？”

本想好言劝说却被自家Center直戳痛处的乐的头顶上的光环和身后的六片白色羽翼也跟着显露出来，他提着手中的刻着铭文的旗帜指向了天，就差没有正面怼上去。

“说谁无能呢？！就是因为你每次一遇到你那个‘弟弟’的事就会头脑发热，当年你才会被降级的！别以为我没听说过，你这个双标天使！”

“怎么，你还想打架吗？”

“打就打，谁怕谁啊？”

眼见着两人就要提着武器在休息室内打起来，站在他们龙同样张开身后的六片正在发光的翼羽，闭眼无奈地喊道：

“你们两个，请不要再吵了！”

休息室内突然因为强大的力量变得炽灼不已，被他喝止的两人同时收回了武器。

“……对不起。”

——Trigger的三人其实都不是人类，而是来自天堂的天使。类似这样的某天使长和某智天使之间险些上升到要干架的争吵也不在少数，并且每次都要以旁观的好脾气炽天使动用自己的力量强行劝架才能和平结束。

顺带一提，隐瞒自己真实身份的其实不止Trigger一家——

“喂，八乙女，九条，十，请问我们可以进来吗？我们是IDOLiSH7。”

门外传来了对面IDOLiSH7的队长二阶堂大和的声音，那之后，IDOLiSH7的Center七濑陆的声音也传了过来。

“天哥，我们能开门吗？”

八乙女乐和十龙之介同时意会的“哦”了一声。

他们的Center的面部表情只在瞬间就完成了从低气压到如沐春风的转变，连带着周围的圣光都开始变地柔和了许多，至于究竟要不要提醒他收敛一下自己头顶上正在闪烁旋转的光环……算了。

“陆？”

休息室的门被打开，IDOLiSH7的七人正站在门外，之前在舞台上演出时浮现在身后的翼翅、角和尾巴显然都是真的。

“真是的，我说你们，也该把翅膀之类的都收起来了吧？不是说好要隐藏身份的吗？”

“放心啦一织织，刚刚我们表演的时候，大家都以为是服装效果啊。”

“居然连这样都能蒙混过关……欸？Trigger怎么也都……”

正在聊天的IDOLiSH7的众显然是有些意外于Trigger的三人居然也已经在休息室里变回了原型，而此时最前面的红发Center没等天使们这里反应过来，就已经带着自己的翅膀扑到了另一边的粉发Center的怀里，连尾巴都在不停地左右摇晃。

“天哥！”

“别突然这么扑过来啊……陆。”

——身为新生代组合的IDOLiSH7的七人同样也并非人类，他们是撒旦手下有名的七将军，货真价实的地狱魔王。虽然和传说中的印象不太一样，那七个恶魔基本不怎么会在人界搞事，况且他们之中还有一个和他们这的天使关系额外的好。

这么夸张的设定放到别处绝对会遭人吐槽，但二十一世纪的日本似乎就是这么一个神奇的国度。这里人民接受度高到不能再高，非人类甚至不需要做太多伪装就可以轻松混进人群，一不小心说漏嘴自己的身份只会被人当成中二病，多个翅膀还是别的什么的外人一般会把这叫成COSPLAY。

粉丝可能万万没想到这些看似是人类的偶像实际上都不是人类，可事实正是如此，没有二十世纪末人类们传的沸沸扬扬的神魔末日之战，天使和恶魔们平稳地从公元零年步入了公元两千年以后的世代，直到最近也过得很和平。

也许是太过和平了，以至于他们某天在两位上司的要求下被迫来到人界。

不是为了体验二十一世纪便利的高科技阿宅生活，他们被赋予的使命显然也不是悠悠哉哉过日子，而是天使也好恶魔也罢——

他们必须出道成为偶像。

+++++++++

九条天原名不叫九条天，他的名字只叫“天”；七濑陆原名也不叫七濑陆，他只是叫“陆”。两人的姓全是被他们的上司推去日本当偶像后加上的，至于要当偶像的原因……他们两边的老大从创世纪开始分分合合家长里短到现在总计六千多年，向来是想一出是一出，别问为什么，问就是连上帝和撒旦自己都已经带头下海了。

起因恐怕是几年前的某日上帝惊觉天堂的人口越来越少，甚至连能够接着发展过来当苦力的灵魂都快不够了，二十一世纪的人类本身寿命就已经延长了不说，其中还有绝大多数人都变成了无神论者。为了发展自己的粉丝……啊不是信徒，上帝索性和人界的代言者弥赛亚一起组了个叫Re：vive……不对是Re：vale的组合，直接决定试水去日本当偶像。

这不试还好，试了就变成了之后各类非人类偶像男子团体的万恶之源——先是在人界自称“大神万理”的弥赛亚迅速包下了所有的经纪人业务并开始退居二线，又是早就成为该团粉丝的撒旦向上帝毛遂自荐将Re：vale这个组合延续了下去，两人还给自己取了“折笠千斗”和“春原百濑”的名字。三位大佬自己玩得倒还挺开心，就是苦了下面的一波手下：前有上帝派驻的天堂三位一体的天使近卫队组合Trinity……咳咳，Trigger；后有直接由撒旦手下的七大魔王亲自上阵的SALIGiAL7……哦是IDOLiSH7；等到连末日四骑士都在弥赛亚的威逼利诱下以DOOM……好吧是ZOOL的团队名开始被迫营业后，日本的偶像界已经彻底掀起了由这几只男子偶像团体引领的浪潮，并迅速扩散到了全世界。

偶像效应自然也带来了巨大的传教加成，天堂和地狱的粉丝……啊不是信徒增长量连年刷破了之前数十年的KPI总和。以至于众神魔开始反思既然靠着唱歌跳舞就能轻松地让人信上帝信撒旦信耶稣，为啥他们两千年前还要为了抢教徒争得你死我活。毕竟现在这个年代就是没有什么是一场歌会Battle解决不了的，如果不够，那就再来。

当时为了让自己出道的手下显得更日本人一点，大佬们光是替大家想名字就没有闲下来：一二三四五六七八九十正好能接个千百万，之后还可以用东方的神秘力量十二生肖作为补充，完美，数字都不带重复的。于是那之后就有了“七濑陆”、“九条天”……老实说，智天使对自己的姓着实有些不满意，他曾委婉地向上帝表示过自己能不能也跟着姓“七濑”，结果遭到了上帝的白眼：“撒旦怎么你了你一定要和地狱那边的孩子用一个数字，还想和人家一个姓？这是到底想跟爹还是跟妈的问题，我不要面子的吗？”

智天使听后情绪有点低落。天使长那些天正好在为了去人界准备得焦头烂额，偶然路过东伊甸的时候恰好看到自己守卫在那的同僚正在盯着苹果树发呆。他当时也只是好心地想上前看看情况，就听到那位粉毛天使精神不振地问道：

“乐，你说有没有什么办法编造一个感人至深的故事，听起来让我和陆更像双胞胎，但是出于不得已的理由，我们必须得用不同的姓，并且还在不同的组合里当Center？”

天使长觉得他的同僚脑子有坑也不是一天两天了，而现在这家伙终于彻底疯了。

说来也奇怪，天堂的天使“天”和地狱的恶魔“陆”就是对两个人必须是双胞胎有着谜一般的执着，明明他们头上一个是光环一个是山羊角，虽然身高一样吧长得也是有区别的，至于镜像对称的发型……简直可以合理怀疑他们的发型就是为了对方才故意留成那样的。

这次也不止是那个智天使一边的问题，听说消息传到地狱后，第七魔王冲到撒旦的面前泪眼汪汪地问“我可不可以和天哥一起姓‘九条’？”

撒旦差点就被小朋友的可爱攻击给弄到心软答应了，直到另几位魔王不动声色地提醒撒旦别忘了那个恶魔司掌的到底是哪宗罪，就算长得再人畜无害魅惑人的本事也不是盖的。

总而言之，最后两边的愿望都没有实现，“天”和“陆”还是乖乖的顶着不同的姓进了不同的组合，又各自代表着天堂和地狱阵营，在人界开始了其后算来已经过去两年的偶像生涯。据说他俩还真的凑在一起编过那个传说中感人至深的故事，甚至有次IDOLiSH7的其他恶魔在听到第七魔王面带微笑地捧着脸喃喃低语：

“天哥会在十三岁那年离开我也只是不得已，他什么事都会藏在心里，又那么容易害羞……可我就是爱他的这些不得已。”

而Trigger这边，另两位天使发誓他们绝对在某天看到过智天使带着不断旋转的光环故作苦恼，隐忍的表情还做得仿佛像真有那么一回事似的：

“为了陆我什么都愿意做，但我还是不能原谅曾经抛下陆离开的我自己，可我不那么选，我又能怎么选呢？”

打住，打住，快打住。

至于么？不就是上帝和撒旦不允许他们姓同一个姓这件事，怨念居然这么深？这要还好是和平年代，话说战争年代的时候这两个戏精到底是怎么勾搭上的，难不成还演过罗密欧与朱丽叶吗？

“不不不，虽然不像罗密欧与朱丽叶，但高潮部分还是挺刺激的，天当年的样子，我想百应该直到现在都忘不掉吧？”

知情人A上帝、折笠千斗每次听到有人问及那对天使恶魔的八卦的时候总会悠闲地cue到坐在自己身边的知情人B撒旦，而他的搭档春原百濑在听及此通常都会垂死病中惊坐起，一阵颤栗后又立马干笑起来：

“哈哈哈，达令你在说什么啦，小百我怎么可能会记得那么久之前的事情呢？”

两位大佬说的神神秘秘，却始终不肯告知具体实情。而那对天使和恶魔的同僚知道的其实也只是其中的一些传闻：比如陆身后的那对深红色的羽翅来历比较特殊，所以他看上去和普通的恶魔有些不太一样；再比如天曾经也是最高阶的炽天使，不知道是因为以下犯上还是别的什么原因被降了级，但上帝似乎也没怎么怪罪过他。

“陆，穿那么少会不会着凉？”

后台休息室内的九条天迅速地用自己的四片翅膀挡住了外人的视线，脱下自己的演出披风就要给七濑陆披上，红发的恶魔正开心地用自己的尾巴缠住了天使的小腿，尾巴尖也在左右晃荡，听到对方的声音后又露出明媚的笑容。

“没事的，天哥，你刚刚有看我们的表演吗？”

“当然有看了，陆比全天堂的天使都要可爱，当然也很帅气。”

“不，我才没有天哥那么帅气。”

天拉紧已经披在陆裸露的肩膀上的披风，用手稍微替对方理了下额发。那张美人脸深情款款的模样简直男女老少通杀，只可惜此时的他已经连情话都说不利索了，伴随着头顶光圈愈发耀眼，某位智天使俨然变成了复读机本机：

“……陆。”

“天哥……”

“陆……”

哦天呐，快够了。

IDOLiSH7和Trigger的其他人无语地看向那对被圣光包裹的天使和恶魔，最后还是忍不住别开眼。

“九条和阿陆这还真是通常运转啊，话说这圣光也太强烈点了吧？”

司掌嫉妒的魔王兼I7的队长二阶堂大和推了推眼镜如是说道，他一旁的天使长八乙女乐立即点头认可。

“哦，所以我觉得你们也应该学学我和龙，平时多备几副墨镜防闪瞎，我说的是物理意义上的防闪瞎。”

“暴怒”的魔王和泉三月从十龙之介那里接过多余的几副墨镜，一边递给了身边的几人一边隔过墨镜忍不住吐槽：

“毕竟天使情绪一旦亢奋起来头顶的光环就会亮堂得跟照片曝光了一样，所以这到底是个什么原理？”

“盲生你发现了华点，那这样如果九条和我们家阿陆XXOO的话，他的光环岂不是也会——”

二阶堂大和甚至已经开始脑补起了圣光普照的万物大和谐画面，和泉三月听罢狠狠地揍上一拳，就差没直接把他绑在门板上示众：

“这种就别八卦了臭大叔！你丫的脑袋里都装了些什么破玩意啊？？？”

嘛大家都是成年恶魔了，更何况陆所司掌的罪名也的确容易让人想入非非，但仔细考虑下其实挺正常的：毕竟小红毛就是讨人喜欢，哪怕是上帝看到了他都会像慈父一样忍不住嘴角上扬。甚至在某次Re：vale的冠名节目上，折笠千斗还在七濑陆下场时顺手就把新买的马卡龙塞过去投喂，那之后他就遭到了九条天的无声凝视。

“已经过了三千年了，天，你还是老样子啊。”

上帝当时很淡定地用自己目光的余光瞥向了身后，粉毛天使的表情倒是很平静，和自家上司对话的语气就像是在聊着什么家长里短：

“你挺喜欢陆的，那个时候你也说过你很喜欢他。”

“因为陆的确很可爱啊，谁会讨厌这样的孩子呢？”

也许是早就猜到了对方的下一句话，千不紧不慢地接着说道：

“但规矩就是规矩，他来不了我们这里的，就像你也没法真的下地狱那样。”

那番对话后九条天依旧像没事人那样一切照常，只是录制结束后他找到了七濑陆那里，两边很默契的地没有说话，眼见着没人了就牵着手一起飞到了很高的远处，找个幽深僻静的丘陵就并排地坐在了一起。

天使和恶魔就算当了偶像，也是需要把一部分时间匀给自己的。

眼见着山顶风有点大，天索性张开四片翅膀帮陆挡了挡，陆被那几片羽翅挠到了脸，忍不住“哈哈”笑了起来。

“好痒哦，天哥。”

“抱歉。”

陆怀念地靠在天的身边，闭眼笑道：

“和那时挺像的，天哥用翅膀包住我，说天神都在宠爱我。”

天使听罢托起恶魔的手，自然地吻向对方的指尖，动作和语气都虔诚到了极点，就像是回到了两人的过去那般。

“你现在也是，一直都会是。”

“就算下了地狱？”

“那是撒旦和地狱的福分。”

“就算变成了魔王？”

“那说明连别的恶魔都愿意听你的，你看连天神都爱你。”

天说得理直气壮，如果陆再问下去，他估计还能接着吹出花儿来。陆听后连身后小尾巴都开心地左右摇晃，又悄悄缠上天的脚踝，小动作撩得天耳根有点泛红，两人最后只是安静地相互依偎，直到太阳下山月亮升起，翅膀靠着翅膀，度过那段说多不多说少不少的共处时光。

也难怪他们会执着地想当双胞胎，那么本该完美镶嵌在一起的灵魂，不说对方自己是对方的半身都不合理。

“陆，我真想陪你一起下地狱。”

等到那天很晚的时候，天使将自己的头埋在恶魔的肩边喃喃地说道，他浅红色的翼羽在月光下被染上了一层淡银色的光晕：

“从那时起就想了，虽然那里只是片火焰之地，可是有陆在啊……”

陆温顺地任由天抱着，抬手拍着天的背，小声地应了句“嗯”。

至于他们在想些什么，最清楚的恐怕也只有他们自己了。

+++++++++

三千年前的故事嘛，说复杂也没多复杂。那时候天堂和地狱还在打仗，上帝和撒旦之间可以说是不共戴天，两个头头不碰面还好，碰面就恨不得互撕个三百回合，鸡毛蒜皮的小事都能演变成毁天灭地的大战，和现在和乐融融说着夫妻相声的两位大前辈简直是判若两人。

而某位粉毛的智天使……哦，当年他还是六翼的炽天使，可谓是天堂阵营的扛把子选手、排面担当。脸长得养眼不说，做事干架也向来干净利落绝不废话。只要他作为护卫站在上帝身后，想要正面怼上来的地狱军就会在炽天使的手中伤的伤残的残，一时间不少恶魔都对粉色系的东西有了阴影，做梦都会梦到某天使提着剑就要把自己骨灰都给扬了的样子。

那个粉毛天使的脾气不太好猜，身边没有什么特别要好的朋友，关系近一点的也就是同一个卫队的天使长和另一位不太爱争斗的同僚。那时他已经帮着自家的老大看守了三千多年的东伊甸，平时里要么就是在园里打理下苹果树，要么就是训导一下那些比他下级的天使后辈，日子过得虽然充实但也挺无聊。大概也是为了能让他找点事做，等到两边的战事稍微缓和下来之后，炽天使被上帝召到了面前，一上来就被下发了一通命令：

“我说，要不你去人界好了。”

“哈？”

“我们和地狱打了那么久，地面世界也早就变得一团乱。所以你就去做点天使该做的事吧。”

炽天使最开始显然是没有听懂上帝的意思，不解地问道：

“比如消灭恶魔？”

“不，更普通的，去信仰我的国家保护我的子民，我说的是这类事。”

“换个天使吧，我只会打仗。”

“……要你去你就去。”

上帝说完就有些头痛地把正在和自己抬杠的手下丢了出去。炽天使在空中自由落体时还在费解自己究竟是哪句话惹恼了上司，他好歹也算是兢兢业业地为上帝打工了三千余年，被这么直接踢出天堂这还是头一遭。

那个年代可没有什么天降天使的画面，毕竟人类对非人生物的接受度不可能现在有这么高。上帝自然也是知道这点，“贴心”地替炽天使把一切安排地妥当——恰逢那个国家的王后临产，炽天使直接被送到了那个王宫的床边，还被脑回路清奇的上司直接变成了婴儿。还没等他反应过来，他就和那个国家真正的王子被侍女一起抱了出去，就这么莫名其妙地成为了那位小王子的双胞胎哥哥。

这可得多亏了当时还是公元前十多世纪，医疗水平不怎么样，不然这种事情撂到现在怎么想都没可能蒙混过关。一个国家在同一天诞生了两个王子，这事儿也不知道是福是祸，但想想那个国家的国王和王后却看着挺开心，当时还为上帝送去了不少供品。

“天”就是那么和“陆”认识的，以“孪生兄弟”这种最亲密无间的方式。

那时的小王子还没有翅膀尾巴和山羊角，更不是地狱令人望而生畏的七魔王之一。就是可可爱爱一人类小男孩，一头红发软糯好揉，亮红色的眼睛时不时会在阳光下掺杂着一点金闪闪的光晕，像极了天堂才能看到的最纯净的光。

老实说，那段在人界的生活比他之前在天堂呆着的三千多年不知道有趣多少倍。

越是陪着小王子长大，炽天使越是觉得天堂弱爆了，他眼见着那个从来没有出过宫殿的孩子不断长大，从他只有两三岁到他已经有十二三岁，他看着小王子五官逐渐长开变得温和又俊秀，嘴唇也变成了少年人美好英气的朱红色，让人忍不住想要就着眉间和嘴角偷偷亲上一口——他的人类弟弟就是比天使还要天使，那些在他印象中那正儿八经的天使们和小王子一比简直都是绿叶称红花，越对比越是称得小王子又可爱又好看，连每次对炽天使笑一下都能直戳人心窝子。

人类的十多年对天神来说真的是一眨眼就会过去，兴许是那个国家实在太过和平，炽天使有时候差点就会忘记天堂和地狱还在打仗的事。哪怕是在小王子十三岁那年生日，他身边的孩子牵着衣角想要让哥哥带自己出次宫殿，为了能让弟弟开心，炽天使也只是想都没想就应了下来，替小王子披了件斗篷就拉着对方悄悄出了门。

这么一想，当时他还真的好久没有听到“恶魔”这个词了。毕竟粉毛炽天使因为打仗的缘故在地狱那边也有了点名气，没有哪边的恶魔敢闲着慌地跑到他的地盘搞事，除非那帮家伙真的连命都不想要，可谁知道再一次听到居然会是在这个国家的国民的口中。

他拉着小王子的手一同穿过了那个国家的街道，原本两人还在开开心心地玩，好巧不巧一阵风睡过，小王子的斗篷也因此被刮开。

那头深红色的头发在太阳下醒目得像血，国王和王后都是清一色的和炽天使的发色相近的白发，但是他们的孩子却发色特殊，一直以来他们不愿意放自己的孩子出门，大抵也是这个原因。

整个街道变得过于安静，几乎所有人都将目光移到了炽天使和小王子的身上，不知是哪边的小孩子指着小王子喊了一声“恶魔”，之后又是此起彼伏的议论声，王国的卫队正好在此时路过，恰好是认出了那是出宫的两位王子，于是百姓里质疑的声音反而更甚：

“那两个孩子，是王室的？”

“其中怎么会有一个红发的孩子？”

“……王室在圈养恶魔？”

“这不可能，我们的国王那么贤明，那一定是恶魔蒙蔽了王。”

“红发，不祥之兆啊，上帝一定会发怒的。”

胡说八道。

炽天使不屑地瞥了瞥眼，地狱军里发色千奇百怪的不要太多，凭什么红发就要被抓出来当做典型，况且能让上帝竖中指的只有撒旦，他可从来没听说过自己的老大会讨厌红发。

他们耳边的声音还是变得愈发刺耳，眼见着小王子的眼睛不解地扑闪，炽天使二话不说地拽着他离开了人群，直到他们不知怎么地就来到一片山岗，小王子依旧在尽力对他笑着，又颤抖地将自己的手抽了回去。

那个纯洁的孩子不能理解别人对他的恶意，但是恶意就这么铺面地袭来了，小王子安静地看着自己的哥哥，最后可能是有点笑不动了，就开始不停地抹眼泪。

“天哥，上帝会生我的气吗？”

炽天使重新拽住小王子的手，也不知道怎样才能安慰自己的弟弟，最后他索性把小王子抱进怀里，变回了自己原本的样子。

他的六片羽翼有两片正好能包住小王子的身体，也是正中最好看的两片，那个仍在哭泣的有些惊讶地扯住他的衣服。炽天使那时才觉得自己的做法有点冲动，朝夕相处的亲兄弟其实有一个根本就不是人类，这事儿他也没指望小王子突然接受，等了良久之后，炽天使才平静地问道：

“陆，你怕我吗？”

“你是天哥，我不怕。”

听到小王子的话，炽天使又说：

“那你觉得上帝为什么会生你的气？你看，连天神都在宠爱你。”

炽天使边说边用羽毛蹭了蹭小王子的脸，本想帮对方把眼泪擦去，可当时被上帝变小的他还没有长成自己在天堂时的那个年龄段，原本的翅膀对一个少年来说的确是有点大到夸张、也不太好控制，小王子抬头抓着他的羽毛，忍不住破涕为笑：

“好痒哦。”

“不好意思。”

见小王子没有在哭了，炽天使原本僵硬的脸总算多了些柔和的表情，他俯身半跪在地，托起了那个孩子的手，认真地吻向了着他的指尖：

“有我在，我会守护你直到你的生命终结，直到我们在天堂相遇。”

国王和王后一天天苍老，而小王子也在一天天长大。天堂和地狱的战争还是波及到了他们所在的那个国家，天上地下是神与魔在较量，而人界则是信仰不同的人在争执。等到了小王子十六岁那年，连异教徒的军队也跟着找上了门来。

炽天使以大王子的身份陪着国王去了战场，前后花费了两年才守住了国家的防线。那时候他所在的国家开始天灾不断，炽天使时常会看到天堂军里的同僚和地狱军把那个国家的国土当成战场，每一次争斗都会伴随着火雨和地裂，这个国家的百姓自然看不到那些，他们只会觉得所有的灾难都是天神在为了某件事情发怒，是因为某个人的存在带来了不详。

那段时间百姓的闲言碎语被传得更加夸张，内容全都是围绕着王室的那个红发的王子，更有甚者传出了那个王子本身就是魔王转世的说法，所以上帝不再垂恩此处，所以这个国家才会民不聊生。

直到最后国王在战场上死去，弥留之际将王冠交给了自己的“长子”，那个时候国民都认为流言成真了，甚至连“大王子”手下的军队都开始要求他交出那个红头发的王子，献祭他，好去平息上帝的怒火，让天灾结束。

炽天使注视着手中的王冠，第一次觉得讽刺，他的小王子还被关在王宫中，对外面的事一无所知，当天夜晚，炽天使从战场飞回了宫殿，他降在弟弟的窗前，直到小王子眼前的夜空也被整个遮去。

他的小王子已经长成清秀的青年了，除了十三岁那年，那个孩子在十八年来从来没有一次从王宫中出去过，这让他根本没法想象对方被恶意刺穿的样子。炽天使本想编造一些理由，好在当晚就带着小王子离开这个国家，可谁知谣言也早就被小王子听到了七七八八，那个英俊的青年摇了摇头，温和地对他说：

“天哥，别总是把我当孩子看，我没有你想的那么不懂事。”

当时的炽天使不太能理解小王子到底在想些什么，又或者说他已经理解了，他只是在强迫自己不去往那个方向想。

说白了“平息神怒”只是个借口，要平息的只有百姓对天灾不断滋长的恐慌，没有被当成恶魔的小王子，也总会有别的人被推上祭台。他眼前的这个人类青年看得比他还要透彻，再怎么说这个孩子才是真正出生王室的王子，他比任何人都爱他的国家，爱所有本来应该爱他但却在恐惧他的国民。

那个红发的青年见炽天使没有说话，又自然地笑了笑：

“天哥，除了那次之外我从来没有好好看过我们的国家，你能再带我出去一趟吗？”

炽天使听出小王子的意思了，他沉默地抱起小王子飞了出去。

他们的国家原本非常美丽，小王子把头靠在他的怀里，看着地面闪现过的街道和山麓，还有成片五颜六色的鲜花，一直到远处战场被点燃的狼烟、皲裂的地面、燃烧的房屋和田野，那个青年认真地看着，最后闭眼落下了眼泪：

“我们来结束这一切。”

炽天使曾经很费解为什么人类总是那么爱落泪，可那个时候他在空中用手擦去了小王子的泪水，又轻轻吻了一下他的额头。

“陆，如果你还记得当时的那个约定，相信我，在你入睡后，我将带着你去天堂。”

炽天使为自己戴上了王冠，在国民的声讨下，把自己的弟弟送上了祭台。

没有人愿意真正上前一步，等他们真正看到那个红发的王子的时候，恐惧还是站了上风，刽子手不敢亲自处刑，怕恶魔的血会带给他们不详，最后人们丢给了王子一把匕首，他们希望那个“恶魔”可以自行了断。

披着王袍的炽天使猛地站了起来，自杀是他们教义中的大忌，自己结束自己的生命，那就意味着触犯了一切的原罪。

他无视了护卫的阻拦不顾一切地冲上前，试图从小王子的手中夺走匕首，可是他珍爱的小王子只是回身对他笑了笑，垂头用刀尖刎向了自己的脖颈。

当着众人的面，红发的王子结束了自己的生命，人群像潮水一般退下，最后只留下炽天使喝去了仅剩的卫兵，他在祭坛边变回了原型，而他的同僚们也恰好在那个时候找到了他。

上帝早就猜到他想做什么，于是让其他的天使给他传话了，答复相当明确：

小王子是自杀的，天堂收不了他。

他的归宿只有地狱，那片见不到光芒的火焰之地。

炽天使听到那番话后就真的这么抱着小王子的尸体独自闯进了地狱，一路上也不知是打残了多少恶魔，最后杀气腾腾地飞到了撒旦的面前。

当年的撒旦哪见过这种阵仗，敌对方已经有天使可以来偷家了，而且一看就是最有名的粉毛的那位，正当撒旦心里在吐槽上帝到底是怎么管人的时候，那位炽天使居然只是抱着怀里的孩子半跪下身，开口时还挺礼貌：

“这是我的孪生弟弟，我把他送来了，请你好好照顾他。”

撒旦当时觉得麻烦，不想收人类的灵魂当手下，索性胡编乱造了个理由：

“不太方便吧，你看他连翅膀都没有，我们这最浅的峡谷他都飞不过去。”

炽天使听后抬起了他的仲裁之剑，当着地狱众恶魔的面砍掉了自己正中最好看的那的两片翅膀，他的六翼变成了四翼，掉下来的两翼在被血染红后接在了小王子身后。

“现在他有了。”

撒旦自然不是被炽天使的行为感动到，他怵的是那把剑，这种连自己翅膀都敢砍的狠人天使，没准也敢把他大卸八块，他立马干咳着表示对他们对小王子热烈欢迎，小王子想当魔王就当魔王，地狱肯定不会亏待人家。

炽天使放心了，在恶魔们的一片友好欢送中飞离了地狱，那之后没过几天地狱就主动提出要和天堂签订和平协定，原因据说是他们天堂那有个天使都已经提着剑飞去了地狱主殿，就差没拆了撒旦的老家。

说句老实话，撒旦嘛，那时候可能是真的有点怕的。

炽天使从地狱里走了一遭，翅膀也少了两只，砍自己翅膀这件事是个正常天使都做不出来，他也是自觉地回上帝那里受了处罚，该降级降级，该做苦力做苦力。等到天堂和地狱总算关系缓和了，天堂的天使后辈和地狱的恶魔军队换了一拨又一拨，甚至就连天使长都已经没法弄明白自己的同僚当年是被怎么变成了智天使，只是清楚只要他们一提到地狱，那个粉毛天使总会说自己有个弟弟在那里。

天使和恶魔当兄弟这件事未免也太扯了，天使长觉得“天”多半是看上了那只叫“陆”的恶魔，还非要把对方认成“弟弟”。

天使长只能撇嘴吐槽：“我说你想追他就直说啊，拐弯抹角地干什么，早就不是战争年代了，又不是不准天使追恶魔。”

那时候智天使直接给了他一个白眼，说得还理直气壮：“陆本来就是我的，所以我在提的根本不是这件事。”

天使长听后看着智天使头顶散发着“人生赢家”光芒的光环，真的恨不得戳瞎自己的眼睛，想了想他自己看上一个恶魔女孩却两千多年都没追到的经历，他真是后悔自己问了这么扎心虐狗的问题。

+++++++++

“天哥，你看这个！”

这回刚在树边睡醒的九条天睁眼就看见红毛的恶魔倒吊着看向自己，衣摆垂下了大半完全走光了不说，手里还捧着一串花圈，编得七拐八绕，也没直接放在他头上，而是故意摆在了他的光环上。

“陆，你在干什么？”

天使无奈地扇了扇自己的翅膀，抬手想拿下光环上的那顶花圈，见恶魔正在用闪闪发光的眼睛看着自己，只得停下手：

“挺好看的，先摆一会吧。”

他转眼见着恶魔翻身坐了回来，又蹭回了他身边，靠着他的肩膀坐了下来：

“最近人界变了好多啊，多出了好多好玩的东西呢，天哥”

“是啊，比那时候有意思多了。”

陆抬眼看向了远处：

“真是的，那时候如果能多让天哥带我出去几次就好了，明明我当时还有好多东西都没有看到过，就已经变成现在这个样子了。”

天用手揉了揉陆的头发，温和地说道：

“以后还有的是机会，我带你去看。”

“真的吗？”

“真的，不过要算是约会才行。”

听到了天的话，陆忍不住“噗嗤”笑出了声：

“约会？天哥还从来没有承认过你是我的男朋友呢。”

“我以为我们早就在一起了，我可是一直把陆当成男朋友的。”

还未等他话音落下，恶魔主动迎上前，吻向了天使的唇，很快又退开。

“对啊，早就在一起了，在我还是人类的时候。”

“你看，你也是这么认为的。”

九条天闭上眼，他扣住了七濑陆的下巴，又让那个吻继续了下去。

管他明天还有没有什么通告，当不当什么偶像，现在的九条天和七濑陆觉得他们过得很开心。

没有天堂和地狱的大战，没有乱七八糟的破事，他们在人间相遇，也必定会相守于人间。

—END—


End file.
